


Billy & Tomi on Ice

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Twincest, mentions of YOI
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Dos víctimas más de YOI se unen a la fantasia del patinaje artístico sobre hielo.





	Billy & Tomi on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me uno a la horda de fanáticas de YOI, aunque a falta de un fic de ese fandom, hice esto...

**Billy & Tomi on Ice**

 

—¡Tom, mira! ¡Mira! —Gritó Bill con emoción mientras se deslizaba sobre la pista de hielo y finalizaba con una media vuelta y los brazos rectos en lo alto con posición de triunfo—. ¡Lo logré, Tomi, lo logré!

—Muy bien, Bill —respondió Tom, que parado a unos metros de su gemelo, se contentaba con ir de aquí a allá sin más pretensiones que no caerse de culo o partirse la barbilla. De experiencias pasadas sabía cuán doloroso era caer en hielo, y ni hablar de las quemaduras que esa superficie podía provocar en cualquier trozo de piel descubierto de guantes y ropa térmica, así que simples idas y venidas para él.

—Ahora voy a intentar un giro completo, estoy seguro que podré hacerlo —dijo Bill para sí, pero en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Tom lo escuchara y se compadeciera de él, puesto que de los dos era el menor el más torpe cuando se trataba de deportes en terreno firme, ni hablar de la resbalosa superficie de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Observándolo coger vuelo para después probar su nuevo truco, Tom sacudió la cabeza y sopesó el “Te lo dije” que seguro acaecería una vez que Bill intentara, cayera, y maldijera su falta de talento como causa indiscutible de su fallo. Después de todo, si jamás había sido capaz de conseguir ni un solo truco con la patineta de Tom, ¿cómo era que esperaba lograrlo sobre el hielo?

Derrapando estrepitosamente, Bill cayó de lado y resbaló varios metros antes de detenerse de costado y sobre un codo, pero justo cuando estaba considerando ir a su lado y ayudarlo, Tom descubrió que su gemelo ya se estaba poniendo en pie y se encontraba dispuesto a intentarlo una segunda vez.

Y tercera.

Y cuarta.

Y quinta…

Y las que fueran necesarias hasta que el truco le saliera a la perfección.

Tomando una breve pausa para beber agua, Tom continuó observándolo con detenimiento, un tanto orgulloso de la tenacidad que Bill estaba demostrando para llevar a cabo una simple rutina inventada por él apenas la noche anterior, pero que tanto lo había emocionado que esa mañana había sido el primero en despertarse, al igual que el primero en calzarse los patines y lanzarse a la pista prístina de primera hora.

Su empeño, aunque bien podía confundirse con terquedad, era de admirarse, y Tom no pudo contener una risita burlona, porque detrás de esa determinación se encontraba una razón por demás ridícula que sólo ellos dos conocían a profundidad.

El que Bill de pronto le anunciara que prefería pasar el invierno en la nevada Austria en lugar de huir a alguna isla paradisiaca donde la nieve y el hielo fueran sólo un recuerdo distante como había sido su plan inicial no era una simple coincidencia, sino un plan orquestado con minuciosa precisión.

Deliberadamente, y había que decirlo, Bill había manipulado a Tom con besos y caricias, con promesas de más si se portaba bien, para aceptar su cambio de planes y unírsele a esa loca aventura suya promovida por un jodido anime de patinadores artísticos que por casualidad eran homosexuales.

Que restándole lo jodido (y la falta de jodienda en la trama), había sido del agrado de ambos apenas dos semanas atrás cuando en uno de sus domingos de películas, Bill propuso cambiar el último film de Jennifer Lawrence por “ese anime del que medio mundo habla maravillas”, definido así por Bill, que ni por asomo sabía ni la trama, ni la ambientación, ni nada en realidad. Sólo que en foros se comentaba que era el éxito en la temporada y el sólido 9.1 que tenía de calificación en IMDB y que por algo debía de valer lo suyo.

Con Bill como fan de clóset de toda esa subcultura propia de Japón (no en balde el look que tenía años atrás y que la banda llevara un Tokio en el nombre), a regañadientes, Tom había aceptado su suerte para el resto de su tarde libre de domingo. Después de todo, Jennifer Lawrence no tenía mal cuerpo, pero a sabiendas de que tratándose de Bill era mejor seguirle la corriente que tratar de ir contra su santa voluntad, Tom se había arrellanado en el sofá y preparado para las siguientes horas que les tomara verse los doce capítulos con los que contaba la temporada disponible por _streaming_.

Apenas enterarse de que era la historia de un patinador sobre hielo que acababa de perder una importante competencia, Tom se atiborró de palomitas la boca y las pasó con un gran sorbo de refresco, convencido de que estaban por presenciar un pésimo capítulo de inicio que serviría de pretexto para cancelar el resto y entonces volverían a las garras de Jennifer Lawrence, pero para su asombro… Lo que había seguido no tuvo nada de malo.

Por el contrario, fue gracioso, entretenido, un poco erótico, y… hasta hermoso en cuanto al tema de la animación.

Tom incluso apartó el tazón con frituras de su regazo para observar con detenimiento la escena donde Yuri, el protagonista, patinaba sobre la pista el ritmo de una melodía que hizo a Bill subir el volumen y unírsele en observación pasiva, los dos con los ojos grandes y muy abiertos, extasiados por la precisión de movimientos, giros y saltos que se veían.

El cierre del capítulo, con la presentación del ruso llamado Víctor apareciendo desnudo y enseñando el trasero sólo sirvió para cerrar el trato, y sin mediar palabras de por medio, continuaron con el segundo capítulo, al que le siguió el tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto. Y habrían de haber seguido con el séptimo de no ser porque ambos pidieron pausa para ir al sanitario, reabastecer sus botanas, y mayor ilusión que nunca, sentarse a terminar esa serie que les había cautivado sin siquiera proponérselo.

Embelesados en una historia que hablaba de patinaje, romance, competencias, emociones al tope, y además estaba aderezado con un dulce contexto homoerótico, ni Tom ni Bill se enteraron del momento exacto en que la canción de inicio se les pegó como chicle a la suela del zapato, y no fue hasta que se sorprendieron mutuamente cantando “ _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history, we'll make it happen, we'll turn it around, yes, we were born to make history_ ” en voz alta, que compartieron la primera sonrisa conjunta de la tarde, pero no la última.

El final de la serie estuvo acompañado por gritos, almohadones estrujados en sus regazos, el reclamo de una boda que ya no se realizaría por parte de Bill, y un aullido de triunfo por cortesía de Tom, que, con todo, habría considerado un cierre patético si Yuri ganaba contra Yurio, y así se lo manifestó a Bill pese a que éste lloraba a lágrima viva por el segundo lugar de Yuri en el pódium la cancelación de lo que él llamaba “La boda del siglo, ¡ _mi_ boda, Tomi!” con gran dolor.

Pese a sus diferencias, juntos coincidieron que había sido un anime épico con sus cinco letras bien en alto, y en subsecuentes días le habían dado un segundo vistazo, disfrutando todavía con mayor intensidad la repetición, puesto que omitían la tensión de las competencias y se enfocaban en las piruetas, la música, y por supuesto, en Víctor y Yuri, a quienes Bill no tardó en declarar como “la mejor pareja de la que hubiera habido noticia en el mundo”, y a los trajes de Yurio la inspiración para los que él utilizaría en el próximo tour.

El “¿Y nosotros dos qué?” que pronunció Tom le pasó por alto a Bill, que no dudó en sacar a Tom del sofá, y deslizándose en calcetines sobre el piso recién pulido de madera, inventó para los dos una versión reducida de la que se veía en el capítulo final, omitiendo la elegancia y el alzarse mutuamente (Tom lo intentó, pero aunque delgado, su gemelo no era ninguna varita de nardo y su espalda se quejó) en pos de un beso final que los distrajo y que culminó con hacer el amor ahí mismo, con la pantalla repitiendo ese último capítulo hasta el hartazgo.

De aquello hacía ya medio mes, pero Bill más que Tom, era quien no había podido dejar ir Yuri on Ice, y las demostraciones de ello eran claras…

No en balde continuó Tom observando a su gemelo recorrer la pista de hielo de aquí a allá, no dudaba él, tarareando para sí _History maker_ para inspirarse mientras movía los brazos el ritmo de sus movimientos y piruetas simples, que, con todo, eran un gran logro para él, que horas atrás apenas si podía recorrer cien metros sin tropezarse, y ahora en cambio era capaz de hacer círculos y levantar un poco la pierna izquierda mientras recorría la pista parado en un solo pie.

— _Born to make history…_ —tarareó Tom por su cuenta, sonriente ante la alegría y entereza de Bill, que en ningún momento se quejó de sus repetidas caídas, y en cambio, en cada ocasión se reincorporó lo antes posible para volverlo a intentar.

—Mírame, Tom —gritó Bill desde la distancia, avanzando de espaldas sobre la pista y con ambos brazos en lo alto—, ¡yo también puedo ser un delicioso tazón de cerdo!

El comentario atrajo la atención de otras personas que también se encontraban acompañándoles, pero ni Tom ni Bill los tuvieron en consideración cuando al anunciarse que la pista estaba por cerrar para el resto del día, se tomaron de las manos, y juntos se deslizaron por una última vuelta alrededor del perímetro irregular que era ese lago convertido en pista.

—De entre nosotros dos —dijo Bill de pronto, las mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio y el viento helado que se estaba dejando sentir—, yo debería ser Víctor, y tú Yuri.

—¿No debería ser al revés? —Propuso Tom, que tenía sospechas de quién de los dos en esa pareja era quien tomaba el papel activo y quién el pasivo, y bajo ese acuerdo era que él se suponía el Víctor de los dos.

—Nah, el cabello largo en la adolescencia lo llevé yo —le sonrió Bill, a quien las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo acumulado de patinar por horas y las repetidas caídas que ya le estaban cobrando factura y lo seguirían haciendo en los siguientes días cuando aparecieran los moretones—. Además, entre tú y yo eres a quien menos le gusta ducharse, así que eres el cerdo de los dos.

—Oh, viniendo del tazón de delicioso tazón cerdo creo que no eres quién para hablar.

—Mmm, o podríamos ser Yurio y Otabek, aunque…

—Esos dos tienen la química de un saco de patatas.

—Seh, esos más bien serían Gustav y Georg.

—Jo, Gustav es Otabek. Tanta seriedad…

—Y el cabello de Yurio es como el de Georg en sus mejores años —rió Bill, alegre por las conclusiones a las que habían llegado—. ¿Qué opinas si cerramos este día con un poco de Yuri on Ice en esa pantalla de la suite, dos tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y… pomada para los golpes, uh? Mi culo debe de ser una mancha morada de tanto que me he caído.

—¿Pero lo vale? —Le retó Tom, y Bill apretó su mano en afirmación—. Ok. Me gusta.

—Seh… Mejor Yuri on Ice para nosotros, que Billy y Tomi on Ice para el mundo, ¿eh? —Corroboró Bill, y fue el turno de recibir un apretón por parte de su gemelo.

Que la verdad fuera dicha: Patinar sobre hielo era lindo y todo, en fantasía; pero en práctica, mejor no dejaban su carrera musical o morirían de hambre antes de que la primavera derritiera esa pista. El trasero de Bill repleto de cardenales y magulladuras era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Y patinando al mismo ritmo, Tom y Bill se lanzaron a una última vuelta todavía tarareando para sí.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
